False Alarm
by The10thWeasley
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are preparing for a little one of their own! Modern AU Mergana with hints of Arwen. Read! Review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Modern Mergana AU. _

"Merlin!" Morgana cried from their bedroom. She was in serious pain. "What is it? You'd sound angry." Merlin said, wondering what he had done wrong that might make Morgana mad. "Merlin! I think it's time." His eyes widened at these words. "W-W-What do you mean it's TIME?!" Merlin exclaimed, "How do you know for sure?!" She reached for his hands for help and stood up. Under where Morgana had sat, there was a small wet spot. "That's how!" She half-screamed, in much pain. "Oh, um, great. Let's go!" Merlin grabbed the bag that had stood at their bedroom door for 1 week and held her hand while they walked. He wasn't sure that holding her hand was lessening the pain of childbirth but he didn't want to make her even more upset that she already was.

They got into the car and drove to the hospital, Morgana breathing heavily the whole way there. During the car ride, Merlin had called the hospital and told them that his wife was in labor and that they needed to have everything prepared for when they arrived. The hospital had a wheelchair ready at the entrance for Morgana. Merlin muttered a quick "Thank You" to the nurses and wheeled Morgana in. The nurses set up a room for them and had everything ready for the arrival of their new son or daughter.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked his wife who looked very not-okay at the moment. "The pain has sort of, stopped." She answered hesitantly. "Do you want me to call the nurse?" Merlin asked, rising from his seat and looking panicked. "Yes, actually." Morgana replied. Merlin pressed the button for the nurse and she came running in, checked Morgana, and said with a sigh and a small smile, "I'm afraid thayou just went through false labor. You're not due for another three weeks; you've still got loads of time." Morgana looked very annoyed. Merlin looked incredibly relieved. So theirs little human wasn't coming into the world today. Me looked at Morgana and let the nurse leave.

"Ready to go back home and do this in another 3 weeks?" Morgana asked with a smile. Merlin nodded and kissed his very pregnant wife, resting his hand on her swolen abdomen. "Definitely." She laughed and he helped her up whilst getting their bag. They made their way out and thanked the nurses.

"Thank you for eveything. I love you so much." Morgana said to Merlin. She hadn't spoken much because of the pain she was in and her voice was hoarse. "I love you too." Merlin smiled, looking sideways at his wife. She grabbed her phone from their bag and rang Gwen, filling her in on hour's events. Gwen playfully repremanded Morgana for not saying anything when they left the house. This sure was going to be a fun journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana walked into their home and ploped the keys in the dish near the door. She sat on the couch with a sigh and watched as Merlin bustled around their house, trying to put things away. "Okay?" He asked. "Just tired." Morgana responded, closing her eyes and resting her head back. Merlin joined her on the couch and said, "One thing we haven't discussed is baby names! Come on, what do you have in mind?" He stroked her belly and she said "Well, I really loved Patrick, Peter, Thomas, and Amelia." Merlin gasped when she said Amelia and Patrick. He smiled and said, "Imagine having a little baby named Amelia or Patrick! I love them!" He was beaming. "Those were my favorites as well." Morgana responded.

They turned on the telly and watched whatever was on. Neither were very hungry. Merlin arose with a start, they had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked down and saw Morgana, he chest rising and falling. He slowly got up and picked up Morgana. He carried her to their bedroom. Merlin laid her in bed and sleep soon overcame him as well.

Merlin awoke at 8:30 and rose to make breakfast for himself. He wasn't exactly sure what crazy meal Morgana wanted that day and decided to wait until she got up. Merlin ate and went back to their bed, absentmindedly scrolling through his social media accounts on his phone. He looked over to Morgana to see her stirring, about to wake up. Merlin watched her until she woke up and said in a hoarse, morning voice, "Morning, love." She looked up at him and smiled. He watched her and put his hand on his wife's abdomen in time to feel their unborn child kick. Merlin smiled at Morgana and thought about how much he loved his wife and how much he already loved this little child growing inside of her. _Their little child. _


End file.
